How to defeat death itself
by Guillo18
Summary: Jasper Hale and Bella Potter met during the war. After Fred's death, she moved to Forks to forget the war and found Jasper. She began to date Edward against her own feelings and pretend that she didn't know Jasper before but what happens when she learns that a person she thought gone wasn't really gone? It sucks, aren't you agree? I swear, better than it sound. Rated T to be sure
1. Chapter 1 : I Didn't Have Enough Time

**Hey guys,**

 **First of all, I wanted to thank you! I saw your reviews and I saw that you were excited about it so I begin today.**

 **Hope you'll like it, you're the best.**

 **Guillo18**

* * *

 **How to defeat the death itself.**

 **Chapter 1: 31st October**

* * *

It was a cold 31st Octobre morning in the little town of Forks. The childrens were waiting impatiently for the night to come, the parents were just bored and all the teenagers were waiting for the high school's dance. Not exactly all. Isabella Lilly Mary Potter, alias Isabella Mary Swan, was crying on her bed. She was crying for her parents, that she never met, for her twin, that she missed so much, for her godfather and his wife, which died a year and half ago, for their son (her godson), who doesn't have parents anymore and for one of her friends, who died too. But she had to go to Muggle's school. The only thing she felt grateful to go there is that she's going to see Jasper.

Jasper was the only one to know about Voldemort. She met him during the war last year and they became friends really quickly, instead the fact that he is a vampire. When she moved to Forks, she found him and they kept their friendship secret. But she met Edward. She didn't feel really secure around him and didn't know why but Jasper explained it to her: she was Edward's singer. Her blood sand for him. But insteadof being afraid, she continued "their story". She wasn't in love with him- and still isn't -but there's a quote that say:

"Keep your friends close but your ennemies even more."

That's what she did. Everything was fine at first but then, Edward became more protective and stifling. She couldn't help but snap at him everytime he tried to protect her. She was extremely annoyed. And, the cherry on the top of the cake, he forbade to her to stay near Jasper becasue he didn't have enough control from Edward's point of vue. There she fought a long long fight bbut finally agreed, knowing that she could see him when he wasn't with her. But she misses her friend. Fortunatly, Alice (Jasper's and Edward's sister) became her friend and Emmett (their brother) became a second brother to her.

But she couldn't take it anymore. She got dress, washed and left for school without eating.

...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...

" **I miss her** " thought Jasper while he was resting in his bed room. He was alone with Alice because the rest of the family was hunting.

Who her is? Bella Lilly Mary Potter, of course. Her friend... or maybe more but he wasn't sure. The important thing is that he missed her and that today, he knew she xould need help. Help from him and not from anybody else! He knew as a fact that she hated Edward. And today on her parent's death anniversary, she WILL need help.

 **-The comedy is over!** He said before leving his room.

...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...

Alice was really excited: she will meet her soulmate tomorrow. She didn't say a word to anyone except Jazz and Bella because she had a vision of a really pissed at her soulmate Bella. She really hoped everything will be going just alright.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **I know it's short but it's just the begginning.**

 **Bye guys,**

 **Guilo18**


	2. Chapter 2 : Last Goodbyes

**Hey, guys,**

 **OK, guys, I'm so sorry, I'm really late about this chapter but I typed it all and... with a little help from my clumsyness, I erased everything. Sorry!**

 **In the last chapter of "My future begin" I made a little summary of news about my stories so I will redo it here.**

 **First of all, I wanted to thank you all because you seem pretty happy about my new story and it's a good thing to know that I don't listen in French class for something ;) (for my defence, my teacher is SO boring).**

 **Then, I won't let "My future begin" down, because I like to write it and everything. But like I'm in high school now, maybe I will be late to post the chapters sometimes or I won't post it at all on this story or "My future begin" so please, don't be mad at me. I do my best.**

 **The planning has changed. For the first time in forever, I have a free period on all my wednesday afternoon (last years, I had sport). So I will post "My future begin" on wednesday (French hour) and "How to defeat death itself" on week-ends.**

 **I said that "How to defeat death itself" will be a 4-5 chapters story but I think it will be a normal story.**

 **Finally, I haven't decide yet but maybe, MAYBE, you will have a one-shot on October because it will be my birthday so maybe I will give you a present.**

 **Good read,**

 **Guillo18**

* * *

Finally, Bella madeher way to school. She was alone on the parking. She didn't get out of her car. She was looking at pictures. The first one was a picture of three men and a woman who were waving and smiling at her. The second one was a picture of her and two redhead guys. She was crying silently and, after a moment, looked at the first picture:

 **-I miss you so much guys! You can't even know how much. We did it, your deaths weren't in vain! And 16 years ago, my childhood ended. Dumbledore gave me to the Dursleys and... I can't even say how much that was awful. They didn't even tell me what I was and... Hell, I didn't even know my own name until I was 6! Mom, dad, I miss you, I love you. Remus, I swear to Merlin that I will take care of your son. Hope you are happy with Tonks upstairs. And I really hope you don't hate yourself anymore, I love you my favourite wolf. And you, Sirius, I can't say anything except, I didn't have enough time with you. Like I didn't have enough time with all of you, including you Gred! I love you all guys.**

She fell silent and sobbed.

...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...

 **"I knew she would need me today!"** thought Jasper.

He was the only one who heard the little speech because he ran to come to high school whereas his siblings took the car. What he didn't know is that Alice had a vision of what he was planning to do and that Edward was running to him to stop him. But he will be too late, Jasper was already walking to Bella's car.

He knocked and oppened the door.

 **-Con you come with me Bells please?**

She nodded and took his hand , he bring her in the forest.

 **-Are we taking a day off?** asked Bella

 **-Nope, just the morning.** He said with a smile

He handed her a picture, she took his hand and they dissapeared with a 'pop' sound.

...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...

When Edward arrived to school, Bella's car was there but not Jasper or her. He was really scared for her.

 **"He's going to eat her! I knew I should have stayed with her all the time, I should have..."** BORING! (I HATE EDWARD CULLEN!) Anyway, he followad their scent to the forest and after that, nothing! It was like they vanished in the air! He ran to the parking to talk to Alice.

 **-ALICE! ALICE!**

 **-What?**

 **-Do you know where they are?**

 **-Not really.** She said confuse.

 **-Why are you blocking your thoughts?** He growled

 **-Because I don't want you to know what they are doing.**

 **-Why's that? What are they doing? Tell me!** Shouted an enraged Edward

But he will never know what they are doing.

...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...

Jasper and Bella appeared in and her forest but it was quite different than Forks' one and it was the night.

 **-Where are we?** asked Bella

 **-You'll see soon enough.** answered Jasper with a smile.

He caught her and began to run. Bella closed her eyes and waited. She didn't really know why but she always feels secure with him. He was like her personnal sunshine after a dark life. But she was sure of only one thing: she didn't want him to know that she was in love with him.

 **-Open your eyes darlin'.**

She oppened her eyes and fought with her eyes to not cry. She was in front of Godric Hollow (her old parent's house) house. She turned and hugged Jasper.

 **-How did you know that I wanted to be here today?**

 **-I thought it wouldn't be easy for you today and that mybe you will need this to help you. Because, you always fight your tears when you're with someone.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Everything Will Be Okay

**Hey guys, here is the third chapter!**

 **I'm sorry, I didn't post on wednesday because I had sport -' yeah, my friend took me to handball. I love handball but that was just BORING. Anyway, you really don't care about my life so, GOOD READ!**

 **Guillo18**

* * *

 **-Come on! You need to see something!** Jasper said as they broke the hug.

He took her hand and began to walk away from the house. He felt her warm hand squeezes his own one. He didn't know what to think about his feelings. Pretty pathethic for an empath! He just wanted to protect her, to hug her, to kiss her, to... love her. That's it! He loved her. He didn't realise that but now he does!

He was so lost in his thoughts that when he woke up from his daydream, they were in front of the grave yard.

 **-What are we doing here Jasper?** aked Bella behind him.

 **-Me? Nothing. You? You are going to visit your parents.**

Bella froze and looked at the grave yard. She didn't know what to do.

 **-Go ahead! You need that!**

She took a big breath and began to walk in the grave yard. She searched for a couple of minutes before finding the grave but when she found it, a man was already in front of it, he was crying. She recognised him very easily. She walked to him, put her arm on his shoulder and put her head on his.

 **-Bells?** The man asked.

 **-Yeah, Harry, it's me!**

He sobbed in her chest as she began to cry with him?

 **-Don't worry Harry, all is over now. We can have a normal life. I swear.**

 **-We can't have one Bella! We can't, someone will forbid it to us!**

She sighed, she couldn't think about something else to say. So, she fell in silence and cry for three hours with her twin in her arms.

...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...

 _ALICE'S VISION_

 **-Bells? A** man asked.

 **-Yeah, Harry, it's me!**

He sobbed in her chest as she began to cry with him?

 **-Don't worry Harry, all is over now. We can have a normal life. I swear.**

 **-We can't have one Bella! We can't, someone will forbid it to us!**

She sighed.

 _END OF THE VISION_

Alice was confuse and it was weird.

Who was that guy, Harry she thought his name was? Where was Jasper? Where did they went? She was just lost but she trusted both of them nd her visions so she wasn't too worried. Plus, she was really exited because she will meet her soulmate. She wanted a love story like Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Bella had. Yeah, she was the only one to know that Bella and Jasper were soulmates. Even them din't know it! When Bella and Edward got together, she didn't understand but she let it be.

Anyway, she began to think about her soulmate. She thought he ws the most handsome man in the universe. With his ginger hair and his brown eyes, he was really sexy. Even his name was sexy from Alice's point of vue: Fred Weasley.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Meeting

**Hey guys,**

 **I wanted to say "DON'T KILL ME! I WAS REALLY BUSY!"**

 **Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!**

 **And I had a review from unicornz.334 about an idea about the story and I wanted to say thank you and if any of you has an idea just review or send me a message.**

 **Guillo18**

* * *

 **How to defeat death itself.**

 **Chapter 4:**

* * *

Bella didn't know what to do. She was still hugging Harry but they both stopped crying.

 **-Harry?**

 **-Yeah?**

 **-Come with me in Forks, just for a week at least. Please, I don't want to be on my own.**

 **-OK, I'll come.**

She smiled and they got up, she pointed her wand to her parent's grave. Flowers appeared, she sighed and walked away with her twin at her side.

When she came near Jasper, her heart began to beat faster. _**"Stupid emotions!"**_ thought Bella as she hugged him.

 **-It's okay Bella! You will be fine now.** He whispered to her.

 **-I know, now I have you, Harry, Emmett and Alice. I finally have a normal life.**

He chuckled.

 **-Not so normal. You forgot Eddie!**

She looked disgust and laughed.

 **-Come on, we have to go home.**

She took Jasper's and Harry's hands and they vanished to appear in Forks' forest. She turned to Harry

 **-OK Harry, you are going to eat lunch with us and after that, I'm going to bring you to my place. Remember, you are an old friend of mine.**

 **-OK.**

He didn't mind. He just wanted to be his sister. The little group began to walk to school. When they arrived, they saw the little pixie waiting for them. She ran to them and hugged Harry. Harry was pretty stunned, the two otherrs just laughed.

 **-Harry, meet Alice. Alice, this is Harry, an old friend.** Said Bella between two laugher.

Alice broke the hug and smiled at him:

 **-Nice to meet you Harry!**

 **-Nice to meet you Alice! Why did you hug me?**

 **-Oh, I do that with everybody. Come on, it's lunch time!**

They followed her to the cafeteria and Bella said to Harry:

 **-You will understand why I say that later but: "NO COMMENT!"**

He just nodded.

They entered in the cafeteria and began to walk to the Cullen table. Everybody was staring at Harry, because he was new. Bella sighed when she saw Edward qet up and walk to her. When he arrived near her, he hugged her tightly and glared at Jasper and Harry.

 **-What did I say to you? I don't want you alone with him. I forbid it to you!**

She broke the hug, looked at him with an emotionless glance and turned to Harry who was smirking. She sighed and said:

 **-What did I say?**

 **-Something like: "we can have a normal life. I swear!"**

He laughed. She pouted in a childish way.

 **-You know what? You were right.**

 **-I'm always right! About?**

 **-We're not searching for troubles. Troubles find us.**

The three of them exploded with laughter

Edward was completely lost like the rest of the family.

When they finally calmed down, they sat at the table.

 **-So!** began Emmett, **who are you?**

Harry laughed and smiled.

 **-My name's Harry, Harry Potter.**

They heard a gasp behind them.


	5. Chapter 5 : Flashbacks

**Hey guys,**

 **I'm really sorry for my long long long stop but I have my reasons, my teacher that gave me the passion of writing died in a car crash a few months ago...**

 **So I kind of lost the will to write but seeing your comments and my followers number grow up gave me the motivation to write again...**

 **So A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL OF YO, LOVE YOU GUYS Anyway as I know you don't really care about my life here's the chapter.**

 **Guillo18**

* * *

How to defeat death itself.

Chapter 5:Flashbacks

* * *

Alice gasped as her vision ended, she was wearing a huge smile on her face and felt just wonderful.

Suddenly, she realized that her family and the whole cafeteria was staring at her so she grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her outside leaving confused vampires and wizard in the cafeteria

 **"Where are we going Pixie?"** Bella asked half amused half annoyed

 **"Out of earshot idiot"** the Pixie-like vampire answered

Once they were far enough for Alice (that means in a meadow in the wood next to the school) , she turned to Bella and said

 **"My soulmate enrolls in school tomorrow"** she announced with a grin

Bella squealed, happy for her best friend and hugged her. She thought that if anyone deserved a happy ever after, it was her. She sat on a rock and asked Alice to tell her everything

 **"Well, I saw that he was getting along really well with Emm, Jazz and that he's really secretive, from what I saw, he has a gift but it will be special like he will be an unknown case and the best thing, he's a vegetarian!"** She squealed

 **"That seems like someone you could hook up with"** declared Bella with a smirk Draco Malefoy would be proud of **" Did you hear his name?"**

 **"Yeah, It's Fred, Fred Weasley"**

At this Bella lost her face, and the sad mood of the morning came back. _"Fred is dead..."_ she kept thinking _"You saw him die"_

 **"Is everything ok Bells?"** Alice asked seeing her face turn from happy to sad, depressed even.

 **"Yeah, I guess I'll be fine, It's just..."** Bella began and sighed **"Before I came here I had two best friends: Georges and Frederick Weasley, Gred and Forge as they wanted to be called, they wouldn't do anything without the other and the thing is they never let anybody come in their inner relationship except for me, the three of us were inseparable but a year ago, Fred died in an explosion right in front of me..."**

At the end of her story, Bella was openly crying

 **"Oh, Bella..."** Alice whispered as she sat next to her while she put an arm around her shoulder

 **"Be-before tha-that ac-accident we had 7 yea-years to-together and I still thi-think we didn't ha-have en-enough ti-time..."** the crying witch managed to say through her tears

 **"I'm so sorry Bella..."** Alice whispered

She waited for Bella to calm down, she knew that sometimes words were just not needed, a silent help was worth any speeches

 **"You know, he has always been there for me... When I was fifteen, I became worried about my future and while I was thinking, he came to talk to me..."**

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

On this sunny afternoon of April, there was barely a sound in Hogwart's park but if you listened closely you could hear sobs. If you followed that sound, you would find a red headed girl crying in a tree.

Isabella Potter wasn't one to cry in front of other people she barely knew so, or anyone for that matter, so she came in the park in hope to find some peace to think.

She couldn't take it anymore, between Umbridge that was abusing her and her twin, Dumbledore that weren't even looking at the both of them, occlumency lessons with Snape that were just torture and now that! She never said a word, she was the most patient girl you could find on this earth but she was on the edge of breaking down.

She was looking at the lake when she heard a voice

 **"You know, little monkey, you could always sit on the grass like a normal person"** someone screamed from the ground

She looked down to see none other than Fred Weasley. She took her wand out and whispered a spell under her breath, stairs appeared for Fred to climb.

 **"So... Lil' Monkey, are you crying?"** he asked his eyes full of concern

 **"It's... nothing"** replied Bella, trying to hide her tears

 **"No, it's not, why are you crying beautiful?"**

She took a deep breath

 **"Well, I just had my meeting with McGonagall about my studies."**

 **"Yeah, and?"** he pushed her gently

 **"I told her about my dream to write, she smiled at me and told me that she was sure I could do it..."**

 **"Then what's the problem?"**

 **"Umbridge was there too, she told me that I was nor talented enough, nor had the motivation to do it. She told me that I was useless and that I should think of taking an apprenticeship with Filch"** she finished with her voice not louder than a whisper

Say that Fred Weasley was angry was an understatement. That woman was enjoying torturing his best friend, a third of him and he wouldn't allow it but the thing is, he couldn't do anything...

 **"Why listen to that woman?"**

 **"BECAUSE SHE'S RIGHT!"** Bella screamed schocking Fred **"I'm not talented enough! So I told McGonagall that instead I will be doing studies to take over Miss Pince's job."**

Fred sighed

 **"Go back to McGonagall"**

 **"Why would I do that?"** Bella asked **"Toad face is right."**

 **"No, she's not! Have you ever read what you write? It's bloody brilliant!"** He said making her smile **"And even if she was right? Why wouldn't you try to fly higher than the ground?"**

 **"I'm not a bird, Fred"** She said quietly

 **"No you aren't, for now, but if you try, you will be..."** he finished

Bella turned her gaze to the lake. Some kids were trying to feed the giant squib by throwing pieces of bread in the lake, she smiled and rested her head on her arms that were resting themselves on a branch in front of her.

 **"Oh and Bella?"** she heard lower.

She looked down and saw that Fred went down

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"Your life begin 's just ahead of you but the question is: Will you be strong enough to live it?"**

With that he left a smiling Bella.

The next morning, the girl went to her professor to talk about her future carrier

 _ **END OF THE FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 **"He seemed to be awesome."**

 **"He was."**

They stayed in silence for a long moment

 **"What happened to Georges?"** Alice asked after a moment

 **"He took over the joke Shop they onwed and moved on but he's not the same anymore, he calls me every once in a while to tell me how much he misses him and cries in sorrow and guilt"** Bella answered while she removed her tears from her face

 **"How did you manage?"**

 **"After his death, I kept thinking that in the end, all the pain I felt, everything will make sens one day, now I sure hope I was right. I now work hard to become the bird he wanted me to be"** They stayed like that for a long time, each lost in their own thoughts. **"We should go back, Harry is Alone with my dear Eddie-bear"** Bella said with irony in her voice

 **"I've always wondered why you were even with him in the first place!"** An exasperated Alice said

Alice had had enough, Bella and Jasper deserved each other and Edward was no good for Bella, she didn't like it but she had to break things off between Bella and Edward.

 **"Don't worry, I know what I do Alice"** Bella cleaned herself up a bit before going back to the cafeteria to her brother and love interest

...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...

While Alice and Bella were talking, Harry was having the time of his life. No, really, between the headache he was getting due to a vampire always trying to break his mental Wall, the same vampire glaring at him like he was a bloody killer and again the same vampire that was threatening him because he dared being friends with Bella, Harry was getting really annoyed.

He guessed that's what Bella felt when he was dating Ginny. Ginny and him tried to date during his fifth year but she was stifling and so damn annoying, all she was doing was gossip. Bella had a rather low rated patience keeper with her.

A month after they started dating, there was a wonderful sunny day and they decided to go by the lake to do some homework so she decided to hang out with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Bella, she was gossiping again on Lavender Brown who cheated on Dean Thomas with Cormac McLaggen when Bella snapped

 **"BLOODY HELL! WHO CARES ABOUT THAT REALLY? IF YOU'RE GOING TO STAY WITH US, AVOID BEING SUCH A GOSSIP IDIOT AND LET US WORK, IF SNAPE GIVES ME DETENTION YOU WILL GO "**

After that she never hung out with them anymore then needed for Bella's and Hermione's biggest joy.

He smiled softly at the memory, it was good time.

Anyway, Harry was being bored when Jasper snapped

 **"For Fuck Sake Edward, you're annoying the hell out of his mind, let him be and please for everyone's sake, just shut the fuck up"** Edward gaped at him, Jasper was always the quiet one and basically never said anything, Emmett was looking with a proud look at Jasper while Rosalie just sent her gratitude through her feelings to Jazz.

 **"So Harry, how do you know Bella?"** Asked Emmett

 **"Oh, we've been friends since we were toddlers, we basically did everything together"** Harry explained with a small smile

 **"Why did you come today?"** Asked Rosalie curious about Bella's childhood friend that seems pretty interesting

 **"Well lets just say we needed each other today"** answered Harry with less cheerfulness in his tone that didn't go unnoticed by Rosalie and Emmett

 **"What does that mean? Bella is perfectly fine thank you very much"** said Edward suspicious and upset Harry just sent him a 'are-you-serious-right-now' look and then glanced at Jasper who just shook his head in disappointment. Harry sighed

 **"None of your business"**

 **"If it includes my girlfriend, I have a right to know!"** He fought

Harry kept his mouth shut and was about to begin to talk with Jasper when a voice interrupted him

 **"Hello Eddie, It's been a while since we've last talk, isn't it?"**

Edward rolled his eyes

 **"It sure was a long time"**

Harry turned around to discover three girls, the first two were all dressed up like they were in a bloody reception instead of a public high school, had clown paint on their faces and had the worst false smile he'd ever seen but the Last girl was beautiful, she had wonderful black hair and eyes, she seemed like she wanted to be anywhere else but here and seemed really shy. He smiled at her, she blushed, then frowned before realisation drawed on her face and she gasped. Harry sighed, but before he could say anything she pulled herself together and winked at him as if saying she won't say anything, he smiled as a thanks. The whole thing took 20 seconds and nobody except for Jasper ,that was looking at the girl with an odd look, seemed to see it

 **"Who is this boy sitting with you?"** Asked one of the two girls, a false blonde with bad curiosity in her eyes

 **" Great, Lavender and Ginny wannabes"** Harry whispered under his breath wich made Jasper laugh while the others just looked lost **"Anyway, I'm Harry, Harry Potter"**

 **"Good, I'm Jessica Stanley and this is Lauren"** the brunette said

 **"Pleasure"** Harry turned to the last one **"and you my dear Lady? "**

 **"I'm Angela, It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard a lot about you"** she said with a genuine smile

 **"Really?"** Everyone asked

 **"Yeah, Bella speaks highly of you"** she shrugged **"Anyway, Where do you come from Harry?"**

 **"England, London"**

 **"Oh, I love England"** screamed Jessica in a small attempt to win Harry's attention

 **"Woop-die-doo, we don't care"** said Bella who came back **"Come on Harry, I'll take you back home before coming back, OK?"**

 **"Sure!"**

 **"I'm coming with you Bella!"** exclaimed Edward

 **"No Edward, you stay! See you later guys!"**

With that Bella and Harry left.


	6. Chapter 6: How did Jasper met?

**Hey guys,**

 **I am so happy to be back, even if I didn't really noticed it, I really missed it.**

 **Write help me in a lot of things and I think I'm getting over my teacher's death thanks to you all.**

 **Anyway, enjoy guys!**

 **Guillo18**

* * *

How to defeat death itself.

Chapter 6:

* * *

The Potter twins took the car to go back to Bella's house. When they got there, they went in it

 **"You live alone?"** asked a concerned Harry

 **"Nope, Charlie, a squib, took me in. It's his house."**

They went up to her room

 **"You probably gonna have share a bed"**

 **"After sharing a single bed with three other persons, I don't think I will mind too much!"** He answered sarcastically

Bella draged her brother upstairs.

 **"Here's where you're going to sleep, I'm sorry but Charlie only has one room so we're going to have to share. You don't mind?"** She said as she laid on her bed

 **"No worries, I don't mind at all!"** He assured her with a small smille

He layed next to her and They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. It was mostly like that between the two siblings, they didn't have to talk to feel alright just be with each other and they felt complete.

They always have been by themselves anyway...

 **"Harry?"** Bella called

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"Do you think they're watching us? From heaven?"**

 **"I like to think so..."** he answered her

They stayed that way for a long time, just staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes Bella began to stand

 **"I have to go! I have an important test in like half an hour so I better get going!"**

 **"I can't seem to understand why you're still going to muggle school! You graduated from Hogwarts with Optimal in all of your N.E.W.T.S and at least 20 jobs proposal and what do you decide? To go back to muggle school? If it would have been me, I would have went to work for anybody as long as I could work to begin to take care of myself and the future family I'll have. Oh, by the way, I broke up with Ginny, she was beginning to become sti..."** Harry ranted

 **"Harry! Harry! Harry!"** screamed Bella while laughing to shut him up **"I'm going to be late and you're going to die if you don't breathe properly so I guess I'll get going right now"**

He smiled, stood up and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled back and went to go out

 **"Oh Bells!"**

She turned around to look at her brother

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"When you come back, you will have to tell me why the bloody hell are you dating a sparkling vampire?"** he smirked **"Well, you were always the weird o..."**

He couldn't finish his sentence because of pillow thrown by Bella

...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...

 **"Why the hell did Bella went with that weird guy? AT HER PLACE NO LESS"** panicked Edward

He was ranting since Bella left with Harry, saying that the guy would rape her or something like that and his family was annoyed to no end especially Jasper

 **"Maybe because she trust him?"** Proposed Alice sarcastically

 **"No she can't think strait without me, we all know that!"** Said Edward

At this Jasper got really angry, nobody in his family noticed it except for Rosalie who was looking at him like he was some kind of alien. He was trying everything to calm down without much of a success.

" _For f*ck sake, like ISABELLA LILLY POTTER would ever EVER need anyone you bloody idiot!"_ Jasper thought angrily. Thank Merlin, Fred taught him occlumency.

 **"I mean, since I chose her, she did make the right choices but I fear that without me, she will make a mistake"** he finished in a matter of fact tone

Jasper couldn't keep it in anymore.

 **"Since you chose her?"** He said in a low threatening voice **"Who said YOU chose HER Edward?"**

With that he got up and left the cafeteria leaving an angry 'brother' and a confused family.

Once he was outside, he sighed and said to the sky:

 **"If only, you were there Fred, maybe just maybe you would have told her to not date him"** He sighed again **"Who am I kidding? She's a bloody free soul"** he said before grabbing his bag to go to class.

What he didn't know was that one of his sister heard everything

 **"Who is Fred?"**

...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...

 _Jasper and the twins met the year before. A few months before the final battle, Jasper was brought to the new Head quaters of the Order of the Phoenix to begin the strategies for the battle._

 _He knocked on the door of a weird looking house. He waited for a few minutes before someone opened the door wand pointed between his own two eyes._

 _ **"Who are you?"** the weird red-headed dude asked him_

 ** _"Well, I'm Jasper Whitlock"_**

 _ **"The vampire guy?"** He asked suspicously_

 _ **"I would prefer it if you called me by my given name but yeah, I suppose I am the 'vampire guy'. Now I was called here by one Bill Weasley, is he here?"** He said _

_Suddenly, he heard footsteps_

 _ **"Oh my gosh! You really came mate!"** he heard a familiar voice say_

 _ **"Of course! I wouldn't let you down Bill!"** Jasper said while giving him a man-hug_

 _They broke apart and Jasper looked around, that was when he saw a woman with her wand still pointed at him. Bill seeing what he was looking at turned to the woman and rolled his eyes._

 ** _"Aunt Muriel, it's okay, it's him!"_**

 ** _"How can you be so sure?"_**

 _ **"Because Polyjuice doesn't work for magical creatures!"** He replied annoyed_

 _Jasper nodded towards this Aunt Muriel as a hello_

 _ **"Let me introduce my family. At your left, you have my baby sister Ginny, my little brother Charlie and my dad. And at your right, you already this is my Aunt Muriel, next to her is my mum Molly and behind you are Georges and Fred"** he said pointing to each one **"or the other way around, I don't really know"**_

 _One of the boys came forward and said_

 ** _"Nice to meet you mate, I'm Fred"._**

...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...-°**°-...


	7. READ PLEASE! IMPORTANT

Hi guys

Yeah, I know it's been a while...

But I've been working since I had some exams this year, I got problems with my ex-boyfriend and everything and yeah...

I guess I will keep on this story because I think I can lead it somewhere but I won't be able to do it alone. And that goes with my other fictions as well. I will rewrite completely "Love in War (the real one)" and "My future begin"

But, the thing is, I'm busy, I have other projects and I grow up so I'm not alone anymore, I have to think about my studies, my boyfriend, my future and all that kind of stuff. So here's the thing.

I'm looking for a beta reader. A different one for each story if it's possible.

Here's how it's going to work. If you want to participate to the "contest", you will send me a message with,

-your name (if you want)

-your age

-your nationality

-what you like to do or not (if you don't want to, it's not a big deal but well I want to at least get along with the person I will work with ;) )

-And finally, your ideas for the story, what you would improve and lastly, (if you want to) an extract of what you want to write along with me.

I hope I will find someone to help me with these stories because, if I don't find anyone, I will be forced to give up on it and I have to say that it would really really break my heart.

Thanks everyone,

Guillo18


End file.
